A Chance Encounter
by Angie-chan
Summary: Lethia just happened to feel restless one day, so she decided to take a walk down to Domina. Once there, she encounters some interesting strangers. (My mixed up, re-written version of Legend of Mana)
1. Silly Rabbit! Trix Are For Kids!

Hello! I'm starting this fic at 5:30 in the morning. I was lying in bed and couldn't sleep. The idea for this fic popped into my head, and I decided I'd get up and give it a try. I've never actually written a fan fic before. I'd really appreciate any comments and constructive criticism you could give me. Also, it's been a while since I played the game, so I may get a few details wrong. It would be great if you could let me know. That way I can fix it, and look a little less dumb. Thankies! ^_^  
  
Oh, and for some reason, when I upload it to FF.net, all of the italics disappear. It's annoying, since I had Lethia's unspoken thoughts in italics. So, it might be a bit confusing since her thoughts are mixed in with the narration. Heh, sorry. ^_^;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lethia let out a sigh as she set down the book she had been reading. It wasn't that the book didn't interest her. She just couldn't concentrate. It had been ages since anything interesting had happened to her. Hmmm... she thought to herself. Maybe I'll walk down to Domina and see what's going on with everyone.  
  
Lethia sighed and took a deep breath of fresh outside air. "It's nice to be out!"  
  
She began the walk to town. It had been a while since she had gone into Domina. She usually only went about once a month so she could pick what she needed for the house. The thought of visiting her friends Duelle and Teapo was comforting. There were little odd, but there was never a dull moment with those two. There was also Rachelle and her parents, who owned the weapon shop. Lately Rachelle had been acting strange. She was usually sweet and talkative, but recently she had become rather quiet. Her dad had tried getting her a job to try and put her in a better mood, but it hadn't worked.  
  
The walk to town was forgotten as she thought about all of this. It seemed like no time at all before she was entering Domina. Everything seemed the same as always as Lethia walked towards the weapon shop. As she got closer she could hear Duelle's voice. As he came into view, she could see him talking to a dark haired young man with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Well you could at least tell me your name!" Duelle shouted at the young man.  
  
"It's Elazule" He answered.  
  
Duelle opened his mouth as though he was going to say something else, but he closed it when Elazule turned his back to him and entered the pub across the street.  
  
Duelle sighed and tuned toward the weapon shop. He almost walked right past Lethia without noticing her. Actually, he would have if she hadn't poked her face right in front of his.  
  
"Hi Duelle!"  
  
He must have jumped three feet into the air. "Lethia, you surprised me!"  
  
"Hee Hee, sorry. I didn't mean to..."She patted him on the head apologetically. "But if I hadn't gotten your attention, you would have walked right past me."  
  
"Heh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about somethin'."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"That guy just now."  
  
Lethia grinned." What, do you have a crush on him or something?"  
  
"Ha ha." He socked her in the leg "That guy said he's lookin' for his girlfriend or somethin'. I was just wondering where she might have gone off to."  
  
"O~h."  
  
We stepped into the shop through the back door. Aside from being a weapon shop, it was also where Rachelle and her family lived. Rachelle's father was slumped in his favorite chair, while Teapo was just behind him tidying up.  
  
"Hey, Teapo," Duelle said as they stepped into the living room. "Look who's here."  
  
Teapo let out a squeal when she saw them. "Oy, Lethia! I'm so glad to see you!  
  
She rushed across the room and clasped Lethia's hands in her, um... hands?  
  
"Did Duelle tell you about wot 'appened to me?!"  
  
"Um, no...What happened, Teapo?"  
  
"This strange bloke came up an' started yellin' at me about is girlfriend. He kept askin' me 'ave you seen her?' an' I kept sayin' no, I 'aven't gov! But he didn't believe me. Maybe he's a stalker or somethin'. I wish the best of luck to that poor girl. I bet she tried to run away from that maniac!"  
  
"Now, now," Lethia said to Teapo as she patted her hand. "Don't say that. I'm sure he's just worried about her. Just imagine. What would you do if someone important to you had gone missing?"  
  
As she tried to comfort Teapo, Duelle moved a little closer to the door. He suddenly motioned for everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Wot's this all about, Duelle!?" Teapo demanded. "Can't you see Lethia and I are trying to 'ave a conversation?"  
  
"Quiet! I hear him coming. Everybody get down, I'll lock the door!"  
  
She and Teapo shared a confused glance before hesitantly obeying. Perhaps the 'he' Duelle was referring to was that mysterious young man, Elazule. He must have been acting pretty badly for them to be acting like this.  
  
Shortly after we had been warned to drop to the ground, there was a knock on the door. Well, at least he knocks. After getting no response, a second series of knocks rang out.  
  
"I know you're in there!" An unfamiliar voice called from outside the door. "Oh come now, I only want to sell you happiness!"  
  
A look of surprise followed immediately by anger shot across Teapo's face. "Oy, Onion!" She shouted at Duelle. "What do you mean by lockin' out Niccolo!?" She turned towards the door. "'Old on there Niccolo!"  
  
She waddled over to the door.  
  
"No! Don't let him in!" Duelle warned. "He's just a swindler trying to take all your money!"  
  
"Oh don't be silly, he's got good stuff!"  
  
Lethia got up and brushed herself off as Teapo let what looked like a very large brown rabbit into the house.  
  
"Oy, Niccolo. Wot 'ave you got for me today?" Teapo asked the rabbit.  
  
"Well, today I have a lovely wheel I picked up on the highway. I'll sell it you for a mere 50,000 lucre."  
  
"Niccolo, you're a wee too proud for your own good," Teapo said uncertainly. "Nothin' costs that much, s'truth!"  
  
"Anyway, if you ask me it looks like it's just a crappy ol' wheel," Duelle spat from across the room.  
  
"You're right. This is nothing but an ordinary wheel. I can see when my wares aren't needed. I suppose I'll just go sell some happiness to someone else..."  
  
"And good riddance!" Duelle shouted.  
  
"Quiet, onion!" Niccolo hissed at him then turned to leave.  
  
"Now wait just a minute, gov!" Teapo called. "Can't you just shave the price just a little?"  
  
"You have to spend money to make money," He said.  
  
"Oh come on, mister," Lethia pleaded. "Just lower the price. I'm sure it can't be that big of a deal."  
  
Niccolo turned to Lethia. It was the first time she had spoken since he had come in. He hadn't even noticed her.  
  
"And who are you?" He asked politely.  
  
"My name's Lethia," She responded.  
  
"Well, Lethia, lately there have been bandits on the highway. It's become very difficult for me to travel from town to town gathering goods. If I were to make this any cheaper, I'd go out of business!"  
  
"Oh, go cry me a river!" Duelle shouted.  
  
"Onion, I'm warning you...!"  
  
"Well, what if I take care of those bandits for you?" Lethia suggested. "Would you lower the price of the wheel?"  
  
Niccolo examined her carefully. "If you can take care of the bandits, I'll let you have the wheel for free!"  
  
"Cool! Then it's a deal. I'll be back in a while." She began walking toward the door.  
  
"Wait, Lethia!" Niccolo grabbed her by the wrist. "Can you really take them on, the bandits and their boss?"  
  
"I don't see why not. They can't be that tough."  
  
Niccolo looked as though he was contemplating something for a moment. "I'll go with you." He said decisively. "It would ruin my reputation if you got hurt."  
  
"Uh, sure." Lethia agreed. I don't see why my getting hurt would affect his reputation, though.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
^_^ Yay, It is now 7:30, and I'm done with the first chapter! I know it's a little short, but I hope you liked it regardless. Like I said, this is the firs fan fic I've ever written, so forgive me if it's a bit funky. Actually, this is the first story I've written in about a year or so. Anyway, I'd love it if you reviewed. I won't write anymore if I don't get any reviews. I mean what's the point of continuing if no one is reading it? You can also email me if you want at moogle_76@yahoo.com K, see ya! Review! 


	2. Are All Blonde's This Dumb?

Hey there! I hope that the first chapter wasn't too boring. I promise this one will be more interesting. I just needed to get through with the boring stuff in the beginning, so I could start the story. Anywho, I hope you like!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Teapo and Duelle were left staring at the closed door. It seemed a little odd that Lethia and Niccolo would just take off together after only a few minutes of being acquainted. Lethia had agreed to take care of the bandits haunting Luon Highway in exchange for a funky old wheel Niccolo had tried to sell to Teapo at a ridiculous price.  
  
"I hope Lethia will be okay!" Teapo exclaimed. "She's doing all this just for me! What if she gets hurt! I'll never forgive myself if she gets hurt fighting those bleedin' bandits!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry so much about that," Duelle said. "I'd worry more about that shifty salesman. Why on earth did he decide to go with her?"  
  
"Wot are you talkin' about? He said it would ruin his reputation if she got hurt."  
  
"Are you dim? How would that ruin his reputation!?"  
  
"Oh, stop accusing 'im of doing wrong things!"  
  
The onion warrior just sighed and looked at his feet. I just know that stupid rabbit is up to something...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"So, can you fight?" Lethia asked Niccolo who was walking beside her.  
  
"Well, I know a few things," He answered with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh. So... about how many bandits are there?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I've heard that there are a fair amount of them."  
  
"Is the leader strong?"  
  
"I've been told that he's as strong as they come!"  
  
Lethia narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "You've never actually seen them, have you?"  
  
Niccolo bowed his head and let out a deep sigh. "No..."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
As they neared the highway, a beat up, abandoned wagon came into view. Apon closer inspection, Lethia saw that it was missing a wheel. Lethia glared at Niccolo, who happened to be looking in another direction, whistling.  
  
"You do know that I could just grab another wheel off that wagon and go home, don't you?" Lethia asked.  
  
Niccolo winced when she said this and turned to her with puppy-dog eyes (if that's even possible for a rabbit...), "Please! You can't leave me to deal with the bandits all alone! What if I get killed!?"  
  
Lethia sighed. "Well, if you're so unsure of your abilities, maybe you shouldn't have come with me."  
  
"...Does that mean you'll still help me?"  
  
"Yeah, but like I said before, don't get in the way."  
  
Though Lethia was acting irritated, she was actually glad for the chance to do this. She had been training in martial arts for years, but she rarely got the chance to use her skills. This opportunity was one that she couldn't pass up. She was imagining her exciting battle to come, when she noticed a figure ahead of them.  
  
The person was a young girl; she couldn't have been older than eighteen or nineteen. She had long blonde hair that was tied back in a bow, and a pretty dress that came down to just below her knees. She was wandering around as though she was in a trance.  
  
"Hey, are you lost?" Lethia called once she was in earshot.  
  
The girl didn't answer. She looked like she was lost in her own little world.  
  
"Miss, would you care to purchase a map?" Niccolo offered. "I have the best maps you could get anywhere. I'll sell you one for a mere-"  
  
Lethia elbowed him in the ribs. "Miss? Hello, can you hear me?"  
  
The girl didn't notice them until they were right in front of her.  
  
"Oh? Who are you?" The girls asked.  
  
Lethia smiled, glad to finally be acknowledged. "Hi, my name is Lethia," She motioned towards Niccolo. "This is Niccolo. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Lethia sweat-dropped. "You're on Luon Highway. If you're lost, I can tell you how to get into town..."  
  
The girl was looking around again, completely ignoring Lethia.  
  
"I can escort you into town if you'd like," Niccolo suggested. "For a nominal fee, of course."  
  
Lethia glared at the rabbit. He'd try to make money off anything, wouldn't he?  
  
She turned back to the girl only to find that she had begun walking away from them!  
  
"Hey, wait! Lethia called after her. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself!?"  
  
The girl didn't even turn around.  
  
Lethia sighed. She had never met anyone so rude in her life! ...Or was she just a complete airhead? Lethia was pondering this when Niccolo brought her back to attention.  
  
"Let's move on," He said. "That girl is beyond our help."  
  
She couldn't do anything but agree, so Lethia followed his lead and continued up the highway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh my gawd, this one's short! I didn't mean to, it just seemed like an appropriate place to end the chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, but I'm also writing a Naruto fickie, so I'm going to have to switch back and forth. And I'd like to say Thankies to Seonaid Mist for reviewing the first chapter. I didn't expect a review so fast on this fic since the game is sorta old. Oh, and I didn't realize I was spelling Elazul's name wrong... Oh well, don't be surprised if I continue doing it, since I've got the memory-span of a stump. 


	3. And This Is Why You Shouldn't Talk To St...

My, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, here's the third chapter! This one will be longer than the last chapter, I promise. Aren't you happy? Anywho, read away!

.Chapter Four. . . . .

They had been walking for nearly an hour. _How far up the highway are they?_ Lethia thought irritably. She was just itching to test out her skills, even if it meant beating up the merchant beside her. She laughed wickedly at the thought of tying his ears together at the top of his head, like a bow. At this Niccolo gave her a worried look. He was beginning to question whether or not it had been a good idea to accompany her.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked suddenly. He pointed to a cat-woman up ahead.  
  
She was nervously pacing back and forth. She wore a two pairs of nun chucks tucked into her belt. _I wonder if she's part or the thieves' group._ Lethia thought hopefully.  
  
The cat-woman paused for a moment and looked up at us as we approached. "Are you also here to see one of the seven wisdoms?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Lethia replied. "Actually, we're here to take care of a group of bandits that have taken over the highway."  
  
"Oh," She said in a disappointed tone. She began pacing again, only to stop and ask, "Have you ever visited the Wisdom that is supposed to live at this highway?"  
  
"Um..." Lethia sweat-dropped. "Actually, I've never even heard of a 'Wisdom'."  
  
The cat-woman nearly fell over when she heard this. "Oh... I see." Now she looked even more disappointed.  
  
"Eh heh heh..." Lethia laughed nervously. "Um, well my name is Lethia," She held out her hand.  
  
"My name is Daena," The cat-woman said as she took it.  
  
"This is Niccolo,"  
  
Lethia glanced at Niccolo. He was gazing at Daena with stars in his eyes. "What cute ears..." he muttered.  
  
"I've come from the Gatto Grottos to see Gaeus, one of the seven wisdoms. I need to ask him a very important question."  
  
Lethia could tell by the expression on the cat's face that what she was saying was true.  
  
"But I'm afraid to find out the answer..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lethia said comfortingly. "If there's anything I can do..."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, but I'll be okay."  
  
"Well, I guess we should be going, then," Lethia turned to Niccolo, "Right, Niccolo?" He was smiling at Daena, not hearing a single word she said.  
  
"I hope everything works out for you and your friend!" Lethia called to Daena as they walked away.  
  
She only smiled weakly in reply.  
  
"Poor thing..." Lethia said as they were out of the cat's hearing range. "I really do hope things turn out well for her."  
  
"Didn't she have the cutest ears?" Niccolo asked, though Lethia wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not.  
  
Shortly after their encounter with the cat woman, they stopped to find the road blocked by a small group of rats in red hoods. _Finally!_ Lethia thought eagerly. _These must be them!_  
  
"Give us all your Lucre!" One of the rats demanded.  
  
"Yeah, all of it!" Another squealed from the back.  
  
"I-is this enough?" Lethia said with mock-fear as she tossed a piece of candy at their feet.  
  
"What's this!?" The rat clenched his teeth. "I mean it! If you don't give us all your money, things are gonna get ugly!"  
  
"I don't think things could get any uglier..." Lethia said with her eyebrows raised. "With a bunch of eyesores like you polluting this place."  
  
"This is your last warning, girl! If you step one foot out of line, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"That's it! You've asked for it!" He pointed at Lethia and Niccolo. "Get 'em!"  
  
The boss rat stood back with a grin on his face as he watched all his underlings rush at them. Lethia sighed. _I came all the way out here for a bunch of rats? How disappointing.  
_  
She motioned for Niccolo to step back as she picked them off one by one. She took out the first rat with a swift kick to the face, and the second she kicked so hard he flew five feet away from her. These guys are pathetic! She thought to herself. Besides being incredibly weak, they're all so short, all I can do is kick them!  
  
Lethia was surrounded by a bunch of downed rats in a matter of minutes. "Is this the best you have to offer me?"  
  
The boss rat looked horrified. "B-boss!" He called frantically. "Boss this girl is beating up all of us! Come take care of her!"  
  
A huge shadow came looming up behind the rat. It was a giant bug-like creature with what looked like sickles for hands.  
  
"How dare you order me around, you piece of trash!" The bug roared as he stepped on it and rubbed him into the ground.  
  
"I-I'm sorry boss!" his muffled voice apologized from beneath his foot.  
  
_So I was wrong after all!_ Lethia thought. That pip-squeak wasn't the boss! She sized up the giant bug. _Yeah, this guy looks like he might give me a good fight.  
_  
The bug kicked the rat out of the way and looked at Lethia. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"I'm thinking about how it'll be fun kicking your ass," She said.  
  
"Well, you sound sure of yourself, don't you?" The bug kicked another rat out of the way as he walked closer to the pair. "Don't think that beating up these vermin is any accomplishment. The only reason I kept them around is so they can do all the dirty work. I'm way stronger than them."  
  
"Then prove it, you oversized ladybug."  
  
"Lethia...?" Niccolo said quietly in her ear.  
  
"Huh? What?" She had completely forgotten about him.  
  
"Are you absolutely certain you can beat this guy?"  
  
"No problem, why?"  
  
Niccolo stepped forward. "You don't stand a chance against us!" He hollered at the bandit's leader.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The bug said mockingly. "I don't remember you fighting. Why don't you go hide behind a rock while I take care of your friend."  
  
"Now, now." Niccolo said while waving his finger. "I'm only telling you this for your own good."  
  
The bug snorted.  
  
"Now then, how about we strike a deal, hmm? We'll let you be if you pay us 100,000 lucre. Is it a deal?"  
  
Lethia and the bug fell over in unison. They both quickly got up and socked Niccolo in the head, leaving matching lumps on each side.  
  
"Well," Lethia said, leaving Niccolo on the ground nursing his lumps. "Shall we get started?"  
  
She lunged at him. He dodged her first kick, only to be hit by her fist in the side of the face.  
  
"You're better than I thought, girl."  
  
Instead of replying she preformed a flying kick, hitting him in the stomach. He was thrown back several feet.  
  
"Of course I am!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now get up and make this a worth while fight!"  
  
He did as she said and got to his feet. He then jumped behind her and swiped at her from behind with one of his sickle-like hands.  
  
Lethia hit the ground hard. She was surprised by his speed. His size made him look much slower. She jumped to her feet, barely dodging a second blow. He pulled his claw from the ground. _If I had dodged a second later, I would have been shishkabobed!_ Lethia mused.  
  
Niccolo did nothing but watch. There was really nothing he could do. He was impressed by Lethia. She was far more skilled than he had imagined. The bug had only hit her once, while she had hit him at least a dozen times. We'll win for sure! He thought.  
  
As the fight continued, Lethia realized that though her hits were throwing him back, they didn't seem to be hurting him very much. It must be that shell of his! She thought. His hardened body was hardly being affected by her assault. She quickly looked around her, while keeping an eye on the boss. What can I use to pierce that shell?  
  
"Hey, Niccolo!" Lethia shouted as she ducked under another one of the bug's swooping sickle attacks.  
  
"What?" He answered; surprised that she was talking to him while in the middle of a fight.  
  
You wouldn't... happen... to have a... weapon of some sort... with you, would you?" She said in-between dodging the blows from the bug. "Preferably something... sharp."  
  
He rummaged through his back-pack. "How about this?" He said, holding up a set of daggers.  
  
"Yes, perfect! Throw them to me!"  
  
"A-are you sure?" He didn't want to accidentally stab her.  
  
"Yes, just hurry!"  
  
Niccolo reluctantly threw the daggers toward Lethia. The bug saw what was going on, and smacked them out of the way.  
  
"Don't think those will help you," He said.  
  
"Oh, stay out of this!" Lethia punched him in the face hard enough to knock him down.  
  
She ran over to the daggers and picked them up off the ground. "Heh, now your stupid shell shouldn't be a problem."  
  
If a bug's face could express fear, I'm sure his would have as she ran toward him. She slashed once with one dagger and again with the other, removing his head. It landed several feet away just in front of Niccolo. He sneered at it and kicked it to the side.  
  
"That was incredible!" He shouted. "You and I make a great team!"  
  
Lethia watched the body twitch and grimaced. "That's just gross..."  
  
Niccolo was beaming as he approached Lethia. "Shall we go back?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," I guess we're done here, huh?" She bent down and wiped the daggers on one of the unconscious rat's shirts. "Here. Your daggers," She said as she held them out.  
  
"No, no no!" He said frantically shaking his hands. "You keep them! Think of them as payment for assisting me."  
  
"Okay, thanks." She said, while examining the daggers.  
  
"And you can have these as well," He presented her with the wheel, a Greenball bun, a pot, and a Tako bug.  
  
"Eh heh, thanks..." She took a look at the odd gifts. "Well, we'd better get back to Teapo and Duelle. Teapo will worry if I'm gone too long."  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't want my favorite customer to be unhappy!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you really come with me?"  
  
Niccolo smiled. "Well, I wanted to make sure that you really did take care of the bandits."  
  
"Oh, so that was it." _That makes more sense that protecting his reputation_, thought Lethia.  
  
Niccolo placed his face right in front of hers. "Smile! I'm the merchant of smiles! Be happy!"

. . . . . .

Whee! I'm finished with the third chapter! I told you I would make this chapter longer! I'm so tired. It's 2:30 in the morning, and I still haven't finished all my homework. What is wrong with me!? On top of that, I have to go see my teacher in a few days. I'm gonna be a zombie by then... T.T Why did I have to wait so long to do my homework? I didn't mean to. Before I knew it, it was... well, today. Make me feel better by giving me lots of reviews. Please? 


	4. But, He's Such A Pretty Bully!

I think I'm going to have to start playing this game again soon. I have such a bad memory. I won't be able to finish this without playing.

.................................................................................................................................................

Lethia arrived at the weapon shop to find Teapo and Duelle arguing about something. _What else is new?_ They stopped as soon as she entered the room.  
  
"Lethia, you're safe!" The Dove-pot exclaimed as she waddled over and threw her (wings) around her.  
  
"Um, yeah, Teapo..." Lethia muttered weakly. "Could you let go? I can hardly breathe."  
  
Duelle walked over and smiled. "Good to see you back. I knew you'd take care of them in no time flat."  
  
"Thanks, Duelle."  
  
"Were they strong, Lethia?" Teapo asked worriedly.  
  
"Naw, they were a bunch of pushovers," Lethia handed Teapo the wheel. "Here, I almost forgot."  
  
"Oh, who cares about that? I was so worried!" She took the wheel and put it on a table.  
  
"What's all that other stuff?" Duelle asked.  
  
"Oh, this?" Lethia looked down at the gifts Niccolo had given her. "Some stuff Niccolo gave me for helping him out."  
  
"He gave them to you!?" Duelle and Teapo cried in unison.  
  
"Uh, yeah...?"  
  
"I can't believe it..." Duelle muttered. "He never just gives things to people."  
  
"See!?" Teapo said excitedly. "I told you the bloke's not all bad!"  
  
"Lethia sweat-dropped as she watched them begin arguing again. She saw Mark, Rachelle's father, still slumped in his chair. She decided to ignore the others, and walked up to him.  
  
"Hi, Mark," She greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi..." He responded wearily.  
  
"What's wrong?" She already new the answer.  
  
"My poor little Rachelle hasn't spoken to me in weeks!" He moaned. "Where did I go wrong? I've always tried my best to be a good father! Why is she doing this!?"  
  
"I'm sure it's just a faze..." Lethia said as gently as she could manage.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oy, Lethia!" Teapo called suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did Niccolo go anyway?"  
  
"He said he had to go somewhere," Lethia said, though she was still concerned about Mark.  
  
"See!?" Duelle said triumphantly. "I bet he's off scheming something!"  
  
Lethia could sense another argument coming on, so she decided to make a break for it.  
  
"Uh, you guys?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna go pick up a few things in the market and then head home."  
  
"Oh, don't go just yet!" Teapo said. "How 'bout some tea first?"  
  
"No, I gotta get going. I promise I'll come by again soon, though. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, but make sure you stay way from that shifty rabbit," Duelle warned. "He's nothing but trouble."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it..." Lethia sweat-dropped. "Well, bye then!"  
  
"Bye, Lethia!" Teapo and Duelle said as they waved.  
  
"Bye..." Mark mumbled half-heartedly.  
  
As much as she enjoyed being with her friends, their constant arguing could become very nerve-racking. It was nice to close the door behind her, shutting out what sounded like what might become another pointless bout of bickering.  
  
"I think I'll go see Rachelle," Lethia thought out loud as she walked towards the pub across the street.  
  
Inside the pub she could see Rachelle talking to that young man who had apparently been harassing Teapo and Duelle. Actually, Rachelle didn't look like she was talking, as much as being interrogated.  
  
"Speak up!" The young man named Elazule demanded.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Don't make me angry...!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Tell me what you're hiding!"  
  
Lethia stepped in. "Excuse me, but what's the problem?"  
  
Rachelle looked a bit relieved, and the young man just looked irritated.  
  
"A friend is missing," He said simply, turning back to Rachelle.  
  
Lethia put her hands on her hips, a bit irked at being ignored. "Well, just because your friend is missing doesn't mean you can go around yelling at people," She scolded.  
  
"I sensed her scent. She was here," He turned back to Rachelle. "You must know!"  
  
Rachelle just stared at him.  
  
"Don't you have any idea!? Are you sure you don't know where she is!?"  
  
Lethia could easily understand getting irritated while talking to Rachelle. Again, the quiet young girl just stared at Elazule.  
  
"Dammit!" He turned around and stomped out of the pub. "I've wasted my time here."  
  
Lethia watched him leave. "Man, that guy needs to take a pill!" She turned back toward Rachelle. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Thank you," She said quickly, then went back to work around the pub.  
  
Lethia sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get any other response from Rachelle. She said goodbye, then left the pub. _I guess I'll go pick up a few groceries..._ she thought as she headed to the market place.  
  
It didn't take very long for her to pick up everything she needed. On her way out of the market place, she saw the fortune teller standing in her basket of fruit. _I haven't asked for a fortune in a while_, Lethia mused, _maybe I'll go see her.  
_  
She approached Madam and smiled. "Hello! How 'bout a fortune really quick?"  
  
"Alright, but it'll cost you," she replied. "Ten Lucre, and no less. I'm saving up for retirement."  
  
Lethia handed her ten Lucre, and the fortune teller began to spin around in her giant basket of fruit. "Vitamins, Potassium, Carotene, Polephenol!!" She chanted.  
  
The basket's spinning slowly came to a stop, and she picked up the fruit that stopped at her feet. It was an Orange.  
  
"What's it say?" Lethia asked eagerly.  
  
"It says..." She paused dramatically.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"It says... 'Be nice to Rabbites'."  
  
Lethia laughed. "'Kay thanks Madam! I'll be sure to stop by next time I'm in the neighborhood," Even though her fortunes were always kind of dumb, Lethia always enjoyed getting Madam to tell her hers.  
  
Lethia left the town of Domina with a smile on her face. Today had been a lot of fun; she couldn't wait until the next time she came up. _Who knows?_ She thought. _Maybe next time I'll get to go on an adventure or two again?_ She continued her walk home, thinking about how she would tell Li'l Cactus about today's excitement.

...............................................................................................................................................

So... how was that? I'm not sure if I got Madam's little chant right. Anyway, REVIEW! It makes me feel so special when I get reviewed. I NEED them; otherwise I don't feel like making anymore chapters. Please? If you don't review, Pearl will cry! You don't want her to cry, do you? DO you!? Elazul appears and draws his sword "No, I don't think you do." 


End file.
